The present invention relates to plastic enclosures which can be stored and shipped as flat sheets but are capable of being folded up along flexible fold lines and locked together to make rigid boxlike enclosures, and, more particularly, to such enclosures which are suitable for use as wall-mounted electrical component enclosures, such as pull boxes, junction boxes, splice boxes, and equipment cabinets.